Hidden
by Huntress of the Night
Summary: *3 UP!* Mandy Brocklehurst is a Ravenclaw sheltered by her annoying older brother Justin. She didn't go to the Ball in the 5th year, and now it's coming up in the 6th year. But she likes a guy she calls Him. Will they ever get together? And who is He?
1. stare

HIDDEN  
  
CHAPTER ONE: STARE  
  
I was looking through my S.S. book (that's Sorcerer's Stone, not Social Studies-die, Mrs. Sanders! ---LOL, Jenny) when I found someone I can pair with . . . um . . . someone else. (You won't learn this until the next chapter . . .) *Happy!*  
  
Here's some definite full-frontal fluff. Anti-fluffs, LEAVE NOW! No, I do not own almost ANYBODY, but J.K. Rowling should thank me for basically creating Mandy. She only created the name (I think.)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst stood at the door of the courtyard. The wind ruffled her strawberry blonde hair playfully. Her hazel eyes stared at the yard forlornly. Her black robes blew in the wind. Hugging her books tightly against her chest, she gazed as if in a trance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Layla Davis asked Mandy.  
  
"Fine." Mandy answered distractedly.  
  
Layla glanced at her. "Who are you staring at?"  
  
"Oh, no one." Mandy tore her gaze away to see Layla watching her, puzzled.  
  
"You know, you've been staring at the same place after Charms every single day for months?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. So who are you watching?"  
  
Mandy looked back at the same place. She turned to Layla. "No one."  
  
"Sure," said Layla, unconvinced. "Come on, Mandy. We've got to get to Potions. Damn that Snape. He hates our house. Not as bad as Gryffindor, though. I feel bad for them."  
  
"Yeah. Me, too." Mandy's mind was still drifting among the clouds.  
  
"I give up. Come on!"  
  
And the pair went off to Potions with "that damn Snape," Layla dragging Mandy most of the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy was a smart girl. She had gotten 5 points for Ravenclaw in Snape's class, and usually got 10 or more in Charms. Transfiguration was simple, and the History of Magic was boring, yet easy. Divination was annoying, but trouble-free (as long as she refrained from laughing during her lies). The Care of Magical Creature was fun and undemanding. But what Mandy didn't know anything about was love.  
  
She pondered this as she went back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She stood in front of a large mirror. "Poe," she said.  
  
The Raven engraving at the top of the mirror cawed. "Hello, Mandy."  
  
"Hello, Andrea." (That's pronounced On-dray-uh, FYI.)  
  
The birds surrounding the raven, Andrea, chirped. The mirror's surface dissolved, and Mandy stepped through.  
  
"Where have you been?" a 7th year boy almost shouted.  
  
"Courtyard," answered Mandy.  
  
"Couldn't you have told me where you were?" the boy said loudly, sounding exasperated. His light brown hair shook as he talked expressively.  
  
"My God, Justin," said Mandy, equally exasperated. "You may be my brother, but do I have to tell you everything I do?"  
  
"I'm trying to protect you, Mandy. You just won't let me."  
  
"You don't need to know every little thing I do!"  
  
The entire Ravenclaw common room began watching them.  
  
"I am going to bed, Justin," said Mandy coldly. "Is that all right with you?"  
  
She turned on her heel and walked quickly up the stairs leading to the girls' rooms, leaving Justin Brocklehurst with his mouth open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy shoved her books in her trunk and curled up on her bed. She thought about her fight with Justin. Anger rose up at his overprotection, but she pushed that away to view the whole situation.  
  
Justin sheltered her. But he hid her away from the world. She didn't go to the Yule Ball last year because Justin scared away all of her dates. She had never shared a Hogsmeade butterbeer with any boy, or flirted with a guy. While all of her friends had previously had boyfriends, Mandy was left alone and unkissed.  
  
It wasn't like Mandy didn't have a crush on anyone. There was Terry Boots, a handsome Ravenclaw, in her first year. And Justin Finch-Fletchley in her second, though she had no idea why. She had liked Draco Malfoy in her third year, like most other girls her age, the same as Draco's. But that didn't last long, and she had moved on to Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory in her fourth year. Those were longer, but Mandy had moved on to. . .  
  
Him. He was amazing to her. He was cute, He was smart, He was funny. He was everything. To Mandy, He was perfect. And, even better, He was available.  
  
Maybe if Justin wasn't so protective. Maybe if she knew what she was doing. Maybe if she was prettier. Maybe if she was more popular. Maybe then there would be a hope for Mandy and Him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. How bad was that? 10 POINTS TO THE HOUSE OF WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHO "HE" IS! Be sure to include your house in the review. 


	2. hear

HIDDEN  
  
CHAPTER TWO: HEAR  
  
"Him" is revealed! Aren't all my adoring reviewers happy?  
  
OK.damnit. Why is everybody in Slytherin? Anyway, here are points: Gryffindor: 0 Hufflepuff: 0 Ravenclaw: 0 Slytherin: 0  
  
That is pathetic. No offense, but it really is. ^_^  
  
You were only allowed one guess, so I just took the first one for everybody.  
  
UPDATE FOR ALL WHO CARE (i.e. no one) = Mandy Brocklehurst is overprotected by her older brother Justin, but fantasizes over someone known as Him. Mandy is a smart Ravenclaw, but she hasn't ever gone on a date and is fed up with Justin's protection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hear  
  
It was dinner on December the 18. The Great Hall was full. Floating candles lit up the Hall, and scrumptious food was laid out on the tables. Everyone in the Great Hal dug in. Except Mandy Brocklehurst.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she told Justin and Layla.  
  
After they had finished eating (with Justin forcing Mandy to eat a piece of chicken), the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up.  
  
"Due to our ---- er ---- incident last year with the Triwizard Tournament, I am sorry to announce we cannot hold that again," he said.  
  
Boos and groans were heard around the Great Hall.  
  
"The Yule Ball will still be held, however, on December the 25th. The famous ceremony in which the champions open the ball will still be held, as well. However, since we will have no Champions, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and Professor Snape will be choosing two representative of each of their houses to participate. If you wish to speak with them about this, you have no restrictions from me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I believe they will be announcing the representatives by the end of the week."  
  
Professor McGonagall glanced at the other head of houses. "We already have a clear in our heads. We should be able to declare those representatives tomorrow."  
  
Murmurs spread across the student body, as the students looked at each other excitedly.  
  
"What's the age restriction?" a proud first year asked vainly.  
  
"Fourth year and above," Professor Snape answered cruelly.  
  
Most students looked dismayed. Others, however, looked ecstatic. They started to bombard the teachers with questions.  
  
"Now, now," said Dumbledore, amused. "It's time for you to go back to your dormitories. You can ask as many questions as you want to tomorrow. Off you go, now."  
  
The students walked glumly to their houses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy spent the next day worrying. She was a fifth year, and was one of Madam Hooch's favorites. Who would she go with if she was picked?  
  
Just saw her stressed face and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, Mandy. I already talked to Madam Hooch. She won't choose you."  
  
Mandy felt anger boil to her head. This time, she didn't push it away. "I can't believe you, Justin!"  
  
Justin looked stunned. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I cannot believe that you talked to Madam Hooch before talking to me."  
  
Justin gave a hollow chuckle. "It wasn't like you wanted to go anyway, was it?"  
  
Mandy raised her eyebrows. Her hazel eyes flickered with anger.  
  
Justin didn't see this. "You were over there stressing out over the Yule Ball, so I thought I'd tell you I made sure it wasn't you. Now, what's the problem with that?"  
  
"The problem with that is," said Mandy hotly, "that I was worrying that I might not get it."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Yes, I was, Justin, as hard as it may be for you to believe.  
  
Mandy stomped out the mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at dinner, the students ate quickly and impatiently, dying to know who would be chosen. After 15 minutes, all of the students were finished.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, eyes shining. "I see all of you are excited to find out who the house champions are. Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."  
  
Mandy flinched at His name. As the two boys stood up, she kept her eyes on the redhead. Ron Weasley was Him. Her Crush. Him.  
  
Applause echoed throughout the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Professor McGonagall sat down. Professor Snape stood up. "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini."  
  
The two boys stood up, and the Slytherin table clapped loudly before they and Snape sat down.  
  
Madam Hooch stood up. "Cho Chang and Justin Brocklehurst."  
  
Cho and Justin stood, smiling. Harry Potter's face fell, Mandy saw. He had no doubt wanted to ask Cho, but Champions couldn't ask each other. Mandy wondered who he would ask now.  
  
They sat down and Professor Sprout stood up. "Hannah Abbot and Aaron Jordan." The pair stood up, faced in wide smiles, then all three sat down.  
  
Dumbledore spoke once more, and the hall fell into silence. "Yes, yes, congratulations, Champions, congratulations. You must report to me with your dates on December 22nd for a form of ---- erm ---- practice. Off you go now!"  
  
The students dashed off in four different directions, crowding around Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Cho Chang, Justin Brocklehurst, Hannah Abbot, and Aaron Jordan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay then. This was interesting, especially with the points. So here's another question:  
  
WHO WILL HARRY ASK?  
  
This is probably pretty easy, but let's try it anyway.  
  
LAHAK  
  
~Serenity~ 


	3. smile

Hey again. Here are the wondrous or not so wondrous answers (why is everybody in Slytherin?):  
  
Gryffindor: 10  
  
Ravenclaw: 0  
  
Hufflepuff: 0  
  
Slytherin: 10  
  
Well, at least you're on the charts this time. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden  
  
Chapter 3: smile  
  
Ron Weasley stared. A mob of girls were attacking Harry Potter, his best friend. No one was attacking him. For the millionth time in his life, he felt alone, left out. Ignored.  
  
He gazed at Antoinette Salamar, the prettiest and most popular girl in Hogwarts. Her blonde hair fell gracefully to her waist, the Hufflepuff badge shining on her robes. Her eyes were glinting in the sun, but Ron never had the nerve to get close enough to see what colour they were. But he continued to gaze, entranced.  
  
Harry finally broke away from his mob. He ran to Ron. "Holy crap," he said, breathing heavily. "I finally got away from those freaking girls." He saw the look on Ron's face and followed his gaze. "God, Ron, get over her."  
  
"Shut up Harry," said Ron, barely moving his mouth and not looking up. "What do you know?"  
  
"More than you do," Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione Granger sat down beside them. "And I know more than either of you."  
  
Ron snorted. Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back.  
  
Ron glanced up from Antoinette long enough to see this exchange. At first he had felt anger, probably because he wouldn't have any friends anymore if they pair began dating. But after a while, Ron realized it was jealousy that they should have someone while he has no one. No one. Again.  
  
An idea popped into his mind. "Hey, Hermione. You know how we got so pissed off at each other that one year because you went with Krum?"  
  
Hermione blushed and responded, "Yes. How could I forget?"  
  
"Well why don't you go with one of us this year?"  
  
Hermione looked between the two boys. She nervously joked, "Well at least I'm not a back-up this time. Well, which of you is it going to be?"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other.  
  
"Well I'm asking Antoinette," Ron suggested, "so you can go with Harry." A smile played at his lips.  
  
"Well, I guess. If that's all right with you, Hermione," said Harry, sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I guess so." Hermione blushed.  
  
Ron glanced between them, smiling an amused smile. "Settled then?"  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "Sure," they said at exactly the same time. They looked at each other again and began cracking up. Ron bit his lip, fighting for control. The mob of girls heard the sound and caught sight of Harry. They rushed over.  
  
"Harry, Harry, will you go with me? You're the cutest guy, like, ever! I love you so much!" they chorused.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry and Hermione laughed even harder, while Ron lost control and cracked up too. The mob looked confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst, who had been watching Ron, saw this too. She couldn't help herself. She cracked up.  
  
Ron heard someone else laughing over Hermione and Harry's laughter. He looked across the courtyard to see a quiet Ravenclaw bursting with laughter. He caught her eye and they smiled at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" the I-Love-Harry-Potter mob chirped in unison.  
  
Ron and the Ravenclaw (who he didn't know the name of) cracked up harder. Falling to the floor, they lost sight of each other.  
  
After the mob left and the three Gryffindors regained control, Ron looked around for the Ravenclaw, but she was nowhere to be seen. Ron soon gave up looking, simply wondering who she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aw, love at first sight . . . or not.  
  
New question:  
  
DOES JUSTIN LIKE SOMEBODY?  
  
I know; it's a hard question. But just try to guess. Hehe, this one's tough.  
  
Chapter 4 (possibly called "back down") coming soon!  
  
LAHAK  
  
Serenity 


End file.
